1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer attachments and more particularly pertains to a new extension for trailer for increasing the cargo-carrying capacity of a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,596; U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,514; U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,182; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,631; U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,206; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,564.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new extension for trailer. The inventive device includes a generally A-shaped frame with a pair of straight arm members oriented in a generally V-shaped configuration and a cross member extending between the arm members. Inner ends of the arm members is coupled to a bottom of a trailer. Outer ends of the arm members come together at a coupler. The coupler is adapted for mounting on a ball hitch of a towing vehicle.
In these respects, the extension for trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the cargo-carrying capacity of a trailer.